Glare
Appearance *Average loxodon Weaponry Glare's Battlestaff *Two-ended: One end with Sphere of Resistance and another with Trinisphere *When both spheres are activated (either manually or with extremely tiny amounts of magic), it projects a small field (about a metre radius) *The field severely hinders the casting of magic. The amount of effort needed to cast a simple spell is many times greater than normal (in MtG terms, it makes spells more expensive), so much so that lesser mages will not be able to cast spells. Accomplished mages will be able to cast simple spells, though, and powerful magi will only find it to be a hinderance. Essentially, it's a pseudo-antimagic field *As Glare has trained with the battlestaff for ages, he is unaffected by the field's effects. This would apply to others who have undergone the same training under the same conditions. *Made of magically enchanted, magically infused, magically altered magical wood, as such is extremely hard and durable, and will not be dented by normal metals. Since it's an inherent property, antimagic fields will not affect this. *Enchanted with numerous enchantments, most of them protective in nature. One notable one is constant regeneration - That is, if the staff is dented, it immediately grows back *Since it's a staff, it can be used to aid the casting of magic, although Glare is powerful enough not to need it (or the help won't matter) Powers Magic *Glare is an extremely accomplished, experienced and powerful mage, practicing the arcane arts for millions of years *Glare is equally adept at all kinds of magic, although he uses nature and holy magic most often () *Due to his experience and power, he is able to easily master variations of spells. He is also very flexible in the magical arts, being able to tweak and vary spells if necessary. Channeling (Saidin) *The art of channeling originates from the Wheel of Time Universe *Channeling can be said to be a separate form of magic, or some may say it’s a different type of arcane art, separate from magic *Essentially, the effects of channeling are similar to normal Magic – Either to create a fireball, etc. However, the method of accomplishing these effects are different. Whereas users of Magic gathers magical energy and transmutes/alters/warps them into the intended effects, users of Channeling instead use a different method *Grasping the One Power: Channelers start by accessing a source of power, using their minds as a conduit. This power, called the One Power, is said to be the force that drives the universe (although it may not be the only force, as there are others like the Æther). Female channelers access the feminine portion of it, named ‘saidar’, while males access ‘saidin’, the male portion of it. Manipulation of either is the same, although the method of control of the power is different – Males have to forcibly bend the power for their control, while females have to guide the power. *Weaving: After accessing saidin/saidar, channelers will have undergo a process called Weaving to achieve the intended effect with the One Power. The One Power manifests as strands, of which there are five types – Air, Water, Earth, Fire and Spirit. Males have more affinity with Fire and Earth, females with Air and Water, and Spirit is shared. To achieve the intended effect, channelers have to literally weave a set combination of these strands into a specified pattern. After the pattern is complete, it then manifests into the intended effect, such as a fireball. (Note: In antimagic fields, channeling works as normal, except that the field prevents weaves from manifesting into their effects, until the field is removed, that is) Since channelers can complete the weave at any place, the effect doesn’t necessary need to originate from the channeler. For example, a fireball weave can be completed above the target, and when the effect is manifested, the fireball will seem to appear from the top of the target and travel downwards. This intrinsic property of channeling also means that you can half-complete a weave and leave it at a spot for quick deployment later, although weaves will gradually disintergrate in a day or two *Seeing: Another intrinsic property of channeling is that male channelers (however experienced) cannot see the weaves of female channelers, and vice versa, because they are using different parts of the One Power (saidin and saidar). Less experienced channelers can’t sense that channelers of their opposite gender are channeling/grasping the One Power, and beginners can’t even sense that for channelers of their own gender. Males sense each other by feeling an ‘inwardness’ about each other, while females see a halo around other female channelers. The extent of both increases when more saidin/saidar is being channeled. Additionally, channelers cannot meddle around with other channelers’ weaves (unless they are linked, which is a different story). Also, non-channelers cannot see or sense channelers channeling. *Limits: However, the further the distance away from the channeler (the source/conduit of the One Power), the more physically taxing it is for the channeler. Also, the ability to channel depends on the physical strength of the individual – The more tired you are, the harder it is for you to channel, and you become increasingly more tired from channeling. It soon becomes an uphill task for the channeler. Additionally, if you make a mistake in the pattern of the weave, it will backfire and damage the channeler. As such, channelers often choose not to continue weaving when they lose enough focus (such as if they are physically tired). Most importantly, if a channeler is unable to control the One Power, such as due to tiredness, the One Power will potentially ‘overload’ the channeler (who is essentially a conduit for the One Power) and ‘burn him out’ (meaning he will never be able to channel again). Or worse, it may kill the channeler. *Glare is an adept channeler, mostly due to his enormous physical strength (as loxodons are after all creatures of magic) and his magical flexibility, which translates to flexibility in channeling. This flexibility means that he is inventive in weaving, and can slightly alter weaves to suit his needs, without the weave backfiring *List of Channeling Weaves Pre-Mending Planeswalker *A being with an ascended spark (a portion of the Æther, the stuff that makes up the space between planes, in one’s consciousness), allowing the being to travel between planes with little to no magic. *The consciousness of Pre-Mending ‘Walkers are still situated in the Æther. As such, mind-based attacks/effects are ineffective, and they are able to change their physical form at will. However, due to the Mending, it is now necessary for planewalkers to assume a physical form all the time (as long as they’re on a physical plane). This physical form still needs some sustenance (drastically reduced compared to normal mortals), and can still be killed, although they would not die of old age *Planeswalking: Glare is able to planeswalk instantaneously with a single thought, with no concentration needed *Magical Limit: Due to Mending, Glare’s magical limit cannot increase (before the Mending, there was no limit – The strength of the planeswalker depended on the maximum amount of magic they dared to use/could currently control. Glare has participated in some plane-creating projects, so that's about its limit). He also becomes very exhausted if he reaches the near-limit of magical ability, and would need a period of time to recover Physical Advantages *Tough loxodon skin resistant to light physical attacks (knife slashes, spears, sometimes bullets, etc) *Extra limb (trunk), which can be used to cast magic (so essentially Glare can cast a fireball with his trunk) *Tusks Category:Characters Category:Glare of the Loxodon Category:Epic